emmerdalefandomcom-20200213-history
Episode 5127/5128 (28th October 2008)
Plot Bob and Terry are horrified as they misinterpret a welcoming kiss between Louise and Jonty when he arrives in the village. Jonty asks Louise to leave for Australia with him, but Jamie discovers them together and smacks Jonty in the face before storming off. Bob and Terry sit down with Jonty who shocks them by producing the volume of publicity that Louise's competition win generated. With the promise of more work heading her way, Louise decides to abandon Jamie and go to Australia. In a race against time, Bob and Terry track down Jamie as the villagers throw an impromptu going away party to stall Louise's exit. However, Terry's car breaks down on the way back to the village and they have to take Jamie's ice cream van. Back in the village, Jamie is a no show and Louise prepares for a glamorous departure atop a horse-drawn carriage. However, Jamie arrives at the last second and begs Louise to marry him. Louise dramatically accepts and the reunited pair leave for Australia together. Also, Donna confronts Ross over what Shane knows and, furious by Shane's twisted games, she fears she could lose Marlon. An emotional Donna takes out her frustrations on Ross, who tries to convince her that a baby won’t solve her problems with Marlon. Wanting to do the right thing, Ross tells her he's applied for a transfer to London but as he gives Donna a kiss goodbye the passion takes over. Begging Ross not to leave, Donna screams as she realises Shane has caught them snogging. Donna realises she's kidding herself and agrees to the course in London to clear her head and spend time with Ross. Elsewhere, Donald ensures the King’s main investor pulls out, leaving the business in turmoil. As the Kings struggle, Anna is mortified to see the fruits of her labour. She's equally infuriated when Donald refuses to share information with her on exactly what he's done. Matthew and Carl fail to get their hands on Scarlett’s inheritance to help, to Jimmy’s fury. As a last resort Matthew begs Anna to invest. Donald is delighted he’s on the brink of bringing the Kings down. Cast Regular cast *Louise Appleton - Emily Symons *Marlon Dingle - Mark Charnock *Donna Windsor-Dingle - Verity Rushworth *Bob Hope - Tony Audenshaw *Jamie Hope - Alex Carter *Terry Woods - Billy Hartman *Donald De Souza - Michael Jayston *Anna De Souza - Emma Davies *Eli Dingle - Joseph Gilgun *Lisa Dingle - Jane Cox *Zak Dingle - Steve Halliwell *Chas Dingle - Lucy Pargeter *Shadrach Dingle - Andy Devine *Ross Kirk - Samuel Anderson *Carl King - Tom Lister *Matthew King - Matt Healy *Jimmy King - Nick Miles *Jasmine Thomas - Jenna-Louise Coleman *Diane Sugden - Elizabeth Estensen *Val Pollard - Charlie Hardwick *Scarlett Nicholls - Kelsey-Beth Crossley *Betty Eagleton - Paula Tilbrook *Pearl Ladderbanks - Meg Johnson *Shane Doyle - Paul McEwan *Rodney Blackstock - Patrick Mower *Ashley Thomas - John Middleton *Alan Turner - Richard Thorp *Debbie Dingle - Charley Webb Guest cast *Jonty De Lorean - Mark Little Locations * The Grange B&B - Guest lounge, front garden and Louise's room * Tall Trees Cottage - Front garden and living room * Connelton View - Living room/kitchen and front garden * Holdgate Farm - ''De Souza Enterprises'''' office, kitchen, dining room and living room'' * Wishing Well Cottage - Living room/kitchen * Main Street * Hotten Police Station - Car park and locker room * Church Lane car park * Pear Tree Cottage - King & Sons office * The Woolpack - Public bar, staff corridor, ladies' toilets and beer garden * Unknown road * Unknown field * Home Farm - Living room * Hotten Road *Emmerdale Village Store & Post Office - Exterior Notes *Final appearance of Emily Symons as Louise Appleton. *This one-hour episode was broadcast at the programme's usual time of 7.00pm. *The credits appear with a heart-shaped wipe-in transition. *Also credited: Stuart St Paul (Stunt Co-ordinator) *Viewing Figures: UK broadcast - 6,160,000 viewers (27th place). Category:2008 episodes Category:Emmerdale episodes Category:Extended episodes